


no body, no crime: Book Six

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [61]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Cobra Kai (Web Series), Disney - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, The Astronauts (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, instagram personality isaac ramirez, mc is a sociopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Samy and Co are socialites that owe dangerous people alot of money. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	no body, no crime: Book Six

**Author's Note:**

> Title: no body, no crime: Book Six  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/CK/TA has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) CK/TA(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Samy and Co are socialites that owe dangerous people alot of money.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Samantha "Samy" Sawyer-Wei...Miya Cech  
> Isaac Ramirez...Himself  
> Miguel Diaz...Xolo Mariduena

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. It was one year ago I almost burned myself on candles at the Solaire Casino which doubled as a Resort. Isaac my friend used the distraction to swap out the "real" gambling chips for "fake ones." We "scammed" the Casinos out of money at least every couple of weeks. It was fun.

I played up until my take came to a hundred k and cashed out. Miguel the only son of a rich family confronted me before I could leave. He was aware of my "cheating" from the start. Miguel said it was "up to him" whether I left the Casino in cuffs. 

"Jari I'm not going to bust you. Come to dinner with me?" Miguel invited.

"Fine." I said.

We had dinner and Miguel admitted that he got a "rush" from being around "street people." I even got invited to Miguel's engagement party. The rich boy wanted "someone there he actually wanted to talk to."

Later I attended the Engagement party and met Aisha the fiance of Miguel and his family. I attended the engagement party and witnessed Robby and Tory two loan sharks assaulting Miguel.

Apparently he owed both of them twenty thousand dollars. After Miguel tricked them into a meeting with me Robby and were killed making it look like they "hung" themselves.

There was still an investigation and Officer Jenny was doing everything "under the sun" to turn Miguel into a suspect. Samantha "Samy" the younger sister of Miguel refused to believe her brother was guilty and rudely "dressed down" any person who said otherwise. The risk of things being linked back to me prompted me into helping Miguel again. 

"I can fucking help you disappear." I said.

When Aisha blamed Miguel and me for "being in their lives" she was killed this time by loan shark affiliates making it look like she "hung" herself. Distraught, Miguel almost backed out of my offer. Isaac and I spent a couple of extra days getting him to agree. I obtained everything Miguel, his mother, and his grandmother needed to start their new lives in Malta. Ownership properties for an abandoned three bedroom cottage.

False passports. False identifications and backstories. They left the following day. Without Miguel's testimony Officer Jenny had no choice but to drop the investigation. I was in the clear.

There was no active contact between Miguel and myself however I heard that he was married with one daughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
